Ginny's Life
by Jennykins3
Summary: Basically, this is Ginny life. this story contains comeos from HP characters.(But none of them are wizards) Harry and Ginny have been friends for years. Ginny and Dean's relationship is not doing so good, and Hermione comes to stay with Ginny. Will Ginny
1. Chapter One

Hey Guys!!! Its me Jen again! This is a Fic I have been working on for a  
while! This Fic is going to be REALLY REALLY LONG!!! This fic is kinda  
different. This is basically Ginnys life. But she is not a wizard. And there are HP characters in it, but some will be origanal. I have a lot of it written, but I am only posting one chapter for right now. I hope that  
you like it!!!  
Oh I almost forgot, I am Not J.K Rowling! If you think that I am, then maybe you should check your self into St Mungos!!! Oh and I kinda made up the london press, but I don't know if it is real or not. So will some one  
email me and tell me, or tell me in a review?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Coffee, Boys, and Millionares  
  
The sky was the same gray white as the skim milk Ginny poured into her coffee. But that is what she loved about London. It definalty wasn't the burrow, where the sky was always a glorius blue, as full of clouds as the burrow was full of people. Ginny was the youngest child in her family with poor parents, and no real mother. Ginny had spent too many hours starting at the sky. No more blue skys with fluffy white clouds for her. It made her feel as if she could be happy when she wasn't. Here in London, any happiness against the overcast arc above seemed a reward.  
  
Befor Ginny had come to London to live, she had considered moving to America, but she wasn't brave enough for it. She wasn't normally scared, but that doesn't mean that she can pick up and move all the way across the atlantic. She knew, though, that she wanted out of the burrow, and far enough away from home that weekend visits would be out of the question. Unlike the herione in a fairy tale, she couldn't say that her stepmother was wicked. Just a little passive aggressive. So she picked London, and the bonus had been that, beside a really nice flat, she had made good friends, gotten a decent job, and had fallin in love with London. She was a Journalist at Londons top newspaper, The London Press. And not to mention that when the music scene got hot, she had found a string of drop-dead-sexy guys. Of course, Ginny admitted to herself as she took her first sip of morning caffeine. London was famous for its bad boys, good coffee, and Micro Millionares. And staring up at the cloudless, grayish sky, Virginia Leigh Weasly considered herself an aficionado on all three.  
  
Sometimes, though she thought that she had them in the wrong positions: Maybe she ought to quit the bad boys completely, cut back on the coffee, and start dating the Micro Millionares. Instead, she got serious with the bad boys, guzzled lattes, and only interviewed and wrote about the micro millionares.  
  
Ginny looked up at the sky once more. Her boyfriend Dean was giving her problems again. "Maybe I should quit coffee, Date the Micros, and write novels about the Bad Boys", she thought, and considered the idea as she stirred a little skim milk into her brew. She considered one of the chocolate and yellow-cake muffins, but then she scolded herself because they were addictive, and she was off them for good! Somewhere in the back of her mind Ginny realized it was either the thought of giving up Dean or writing a book that made her so upset that she craved comfort! Did she have the courage to give up her day job to write books? And what did she have to write about? Too embarrising to write about her exboyfriends she decided. Ginny loved the quite time she spent each morning reading out-of- town papers and staring out the coffee house window, but she would be late if she didn't get a move on. She had another micro millionare profile to write! BORING!!  
  
She took another sip from the cup and glanced at her watch. "wait, maybe I should guit bad boys and write about coffee...". It was all too confusing this early in the morning! She was a night person. She couldn't sort out life issues this early in the morning! She would wait for next New Year's to make some resolutions. Today she had a deadline. She had to finish the article about one more London Techno Wunderkind. She she would see Dean.  
  
Ginny tingled at the tast part of her thought and picked up the coffee, which was now an almost undrinkable temperature. She toke a last gulp anyway and wondered if she could leave work early to get her hair fone befor seeing Dean. She pulled out a Post It notepad and wrote"call stephi for hair appt", then gathered her purse and backpact and walked to the door  
  
As Ginny walked down the "London Press" hallway, she was stopped by Lavander Brown, eye roller extraordinare. "Draco has been looking for you," Lavander hissed. Even though Ginny knew that Lavander was a drama queen, her stomach took a little dive, and the coffee in it didn't like the plundge. The two of them kept walking toward Ginny's cubicle.  
  
"He's on the warpath", Lavander added unnessicarily.  
  
" Is that term politically correct?" Ginny asked Lavander,"or would it be concidered a slur on Native Americans?"  
  
"Putting Draco in any ethnic group would be a slur on them. What is he anyway?" Lavander asked her as the two of them hurried along the corridor. "He's not Italian-American I know that"she added, putting up her hands as if to defend her own ethnic background.  
  
"He sprang from Zeus's forehead", Ginny conjectured as they turned the last corner and entered her cubicle at last.  
  
"Zeus's forehead?" Lavandor echoed." Is Draco Greek? What are you talking about?"  
  
Ginny took off her raincoat, hung it on the hook, and stowed her purse under the desk. "you know like Diana or was it Athena?"  
  
"Princess Diana?" Lavander asked, wrong and one beat behind, as usual.  
  
That was what happened if you talked Greek Mythology with Lavander berfore 10:00(or after 10:00). Ginny took her sneakers off, threw them under her desk, and rooted around for her office shoes. She was just about to explain her joke when the doorway to her cubicle was darkened by Draco Malfoys bulky form. Ginny pulled her head out from under her desk and hoped that he hadnt had more than a few seconds look at her butt. She pushed her feet into her pumps. Facing Draco barefoot was more than she could bear.  
  
"Well thanks for the lead", Lavandor squeaked, and slipped out of the cubicle.  
  
Ginny gave Draco her best I-graduated-cum-laude smile and sat down as cooly as she could. She refused to be cowed by Draco. He wasn't so tough. He was a much smaller bully than all the men that her dad worked with. He wasn't even as big a bully as her father.  
  
"How kind of you to drop in", Draco looked down at his wristwatch."I hope it didn't interfere with your social schedule".  
  
Draco had a habit of acting as if she considered herself some kind of debutante. "Youll have the profile by four", Ginny told hime calmly,"I told you that Yesterday!"  
  
"So I recall, but as it happens, I also need you to do a feature today"  
  
"Shit"she thought,"As if I don't have enough to work on" "On what" Ginny asked, trying to appear unconcerend.  
  
"Mother's Day. I need it good and I need it by tommorow"  
  
So what did you guys think? I think that this was kind of an introductory chapter! It took a while to type. I kinda had the idea for this story. I  
have a lot of it written, just not in order yet! Well anyways, I am excited! Whoop my third fic!!!!!! Well review and tell me what you think!!!  
LUV Jennykins3! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys! It's me! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Tell me, because I have a lot of it written but I wont post it unless you guys like it! Oh I almost forgot, I AM NOT J,K, Rowling! If I was, then I would be  
writing the sixth book, and would tell people what J.K stands for!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
Harry and Hermione  
  
*RECAP* "So I recall, but as it happens, I also need you to do a feature today"  
  
"Shit"she thought,"As if I don't have enough to work on" "On what" Ginny asked, trying to appear unconcerend.  
  
"Mother's Day. I need it good and I need it by tommorow" *END OF RECAP*  
  
Ginny's beat included high-tech moguls and moguls-to-be, but, like everyone else, she was occasionally given other assignments. To make matters worse, Draco had an uncanny knack of assigning the very story that would ruin your day. To Cho Chang, an overweight but talented writer, he would always assign stories about gymnasiums, anorexia, beauty pagents and the like. To Neville Longbottom, who tended to be a hypochondriac, he would assign stories on new hospital wings and medical treatments. Some how he always found their weakness, even when it wasn't as obvious as Neville's or Cho's. Since Ginny rarely saw her family anymore, and she didn't particularly like holidays, she was usually stuck covering the special occasions. And MOTHERS DAY!  
  
Her mother had died when Ginny was four and a half. Her father had long ago remarried, divorced, and remarried. Ginny could barely remember her mother and tried to for get her current stepmom. She considered Dracos square jaw and the beard, which to be accurate, should be called "10:00 A.M. shadow". "What's the angle?" Ginny queried. "Or can it be a sensitive essay on how I plan to spend Mother's Day?"  
  
Draco ignored her."How London celebrates its mothers. Mention a lot of restaurants, florists, and any other advertiser you an stuff into it. Nine Hundred words by tommorow morning. It'll run on Sunday"  
  
"God!" she thought, " Nine hundred words by tommorow would kill any chances of fun with Dean tonight" Ginny looked at Draco again, his platinum blond hair, milky pale skin, his piercing blue eyes, and wished, not for the first time, that he wasn't good-looking as well as totally obnoxious. Looks aside, Ginny made it a policy that she would never give Draco the satisfaction of knowing he had upset her. So in keeping with her policy, she merely smiled. She knew that would bug him so she tried to make it a debutante smile.  
  
"'As you wish,'said Weasly to the princess,"she added.  
  
"You're the only princess around here," Draco grumbled as he turned and took himself off to darken the cubicle of some other poor journalist. Over his shoulder, he added, " And would you please try to got that Gene Banks profile fluff-free? I don't want to hear about his schauzer."  
  
"He doesn't have a schauzer," Ginny called after him. Then in a lower voice she added, "He's got a black Lab." It was true she mentioned the Micronerds' pets and hobbies in her pieces, but that was a humanizing touch. Anyway, she liked dogs.  
  
The phone rang, and it reminded her that she'd have to call Dean about tonight, but at five after ten, it couldn't be him. He never got up after noon. She lifted the reciever. " Ginny Weasly," she said in as brisk and upbeat a voice as she could manage.  
  
" And for that I am enternally grateful," Harry Potter teased. "Whats wrong?"  
"Oh, Draco just had an aneurysm," Ginny told him.  
"Isnt that a good thing?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny laughed. Harry always made her smile, no matter what. He had been her best friend for years. They had met in a French class in high school. Harry had the biggest vocabulary abd the worst accent that Ginny had ever heard. Her accent was pure Paris, but she couldn't conjugate a verb. She had helped him with pronunciation and he had helped her with grammer. They had both gotten A's, and the partnership had thrived ever since. Only Harry or her girlfriend Hermione could tell from four syllables that she was upset.  
  
"I have a huge new assignment and I wanted to go out tonight. Plus Mione is threatening to visit, so I gotta clean up my place."  
  
"Famous Mione, your friend from Sausalito?"  
  
"Surry, actually, but whats the difference? Yeah. She broke up with her freak boyfriend and needs some recovery time."  
  
"Don't we all? What kind of freak was he?"  
  
"Oh, just the usual 'I-am-sorry-I-did-not-call-you-can-borrow-three-hundred- dollars?-andi-did-not-mean-to-sleep-with-your-best-friend' kind of freak"  
  
"Oh. A freak kind of like Dean?"  
  
Ginny felt her stomach drop as if she were in the Needle elevator. "Deans not like that. He's just having a hard time working on his writing and his music. Sometimes he needs help getting by, that's all"  
  
Actually, Ginny more often felt Dean didn't need her help at all. While she always asked him to read her pieces, he rarely shared what he wrote. She still couldn't tell if it was because he was too sensitive to critisism, or if he didn't respect her opinion. Either way, Ginny felt attracted to that in him. His self-containment was so unlike her too-eager hunger for acknowledgment. He was cool. She was not.  
  
Harry snorted. "Dean's a distraction from things that matter."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Um, like the store of your mother's early death. Your complicated relationship with your father. Your real writing."  
  
"What writing?" Ginny asked, playing dumb, though she had been thinking that very same thing over coffee that morning. Harry ment well. He believed in her, but sometime he...well, he went to far."I don't do any real writing."  
  
"Sometimes it creeps into the middle of a puff piece," Harry said,"Your real stuff is good. If they gave you a column—"  
  
"Ha! It will be forever before Draco lets me have a column." Ginny sighed. "If he would just stop cutting them and I got a few features published the way I wrote them..."  
  
"You would be a great columnest. Better than Abigail Van Buren."  
  
"Come on. Dear Abby? She won a Pulitzer!"  
  
"So will you. Ginny, your stuff is so fresh that you'd blow everyone away. Nobody is speaking for our generation. You could be that voice."  
  
Ginny stared at the reciever of the phone as if hypnotized. Neither one of them said anything for a moment and Ginny put the phone back to her ear. Then the spell broke. "Come on! Draco doesn't even let my punch lines stay in my features. Ill be writing holiday features till I am old and gray."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Well, maybe if your job..."  
  
Ginny's other line rang. "Hold on a minute would you?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Ill hold on for Draco but not for Dean," Harry said, "I have my pride."  
  
Ginny punched the button, glad to hear Mione's soprano. "Hey ho, Ginnyrino. I phoned because I am actually getting on the plane now."  
  
"Get out. Right now?" Ginny asked. "I thought you were coming on Sunday."  
  
"Face it. You thought maybe I wasn't coming at all. But I am. I really am. I am just calling to say that I packed up all my stuff and left all my pots and pans with Bertha."  
  
"So that's it? You've told Victor?"  
  
"I don't think I had to tell him. He saw the look on my face when I caught him going down on out next-door neighbor in our bedroom. Plus he told me Quincy was an asshole."  
  
Back in high school, Mione ahd had a tremendous crush on Jake Klugman. Ginny could never understand why, but sometimes them drove through Rainbend Canyon and staked out the house where somebody had told Mione he lived. They had never seen him, but there was never an episode of Quincy that Mione didn't know by heart.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "He didn't like Quincy?" she asked in mock horror. "And he went down on your neighbor?" she continued. "Was your neighbor a man or a women?"  
  
At least Mione laughed at that; it was better than tears. By Ginny's count, Mione had cried fifteen gallons' worth over Victor already. "So what is your flight number and what time should I meet you?" While Mione fumbled for the info, Ginny thought of her deadline and her date, but Mione had been her best friend for years. "Ill meet you at the airport," Ginny said, trying to assuage her guilt.  
  
"You don't have to do that. I am a big girl," Mione said, and laughed. Laura was six feet tall, and was not by any means skinny. "I'll just take the bus to your place," she offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'll be fine. Besides, you have got work to do. You still get Quincy reruns in London, don't you?" Mione added.  
  
Ginny smiled"yep!"  
  
"Great! So hang up. I don't want to hold you up anymore than I have!" Mione said.  
  
That reminded her. "oh no! I have got Harry on hold!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, he's still there waiting for you. Hey, I'll get to meet the nerd at last." Mione laughed. "See you later," she said, and then hung up.  
  
Ginny pushed the button for line one and, sure enough, Harry was still on the other end. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
So what did you think? If you liked this chapter, just wait for the next  
chapter! I might have to change the rating because of some steamy love scenes later on. But you will just have to wait and see! If you have any  
questions about it, then review!!! 


End file.
